Just Maybe
by UzumakiKazukoxXx
Summary: Lisana ask Natsu out and Natsu said yes but a certain blonde got hurt really bad. Lucy disappear for six days straight, but on that day she found a new hope and she might lost her love of her life, how? You can vote on what Pairings if you want! I know bad summary but please try!
1. Chapter 1: A fool

**My first just Fairy tail fanfic, hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a normal as always in Fairy tail. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel fighting, Elfman talking about how all man should be many, Cana drinking a massive of alcohols, Macau and Wakaba talking hot girls, Levy reading, Jet running around the guild and Mira match-making Lissana.

But there's a curtain blonde girl with chocolate blown eyes color, she always wore small clothes (have I give you enough information? anyways...) that is just sitting on the tool and lying on counter. I mean it's been... what? 6 days since Lissana came back no one had talk to her since then... yet.

"DAMN YOU ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled, throwing a burning chair to Gray

"IDIOT FIRE FREAK, COME AT ME!" Gray yelled back asking for a fight. Natsu toss the burning chair at Gray but he dodged, then straight to it hit Lucy.

"kyyaaa!" cried Lucy "Juvia! help!" Lucy cried for help. Juvia helped walked back to the table with Lissana.

"What was that for?!" Lucy ask loudly to Natsu

"Could have dodge it Lucy!" yelled Natsu back

_'Lucy. Lucy?_ Why not Luce?' Lucy thought

"It's ok Natsu." Lucy said confusedly"oh and hey, do you wanna go on a mission?"

"Oh sur-" he was cut off

"Ne, Natsu come here!" Mira called, Lisana was blushing madly while trying to stop Mira. Levy, Cana, Bisca was there laughing while Juvai, Erza blushing a little. Lucy watch as Natsu walk up to the group.

"What's it?" he as, sitting next to Lisana

Lucy was still watching him. She knew what was happening and what will happen...

But she's still stand there, frozen, wanting to what will happen next.

"Well, Lisana here, want's to say something!" Mira said, pushing Lissana closer to Natsu

"Um, we- well, do you want to go out with me?" Lisana ask with a massive blush_  
_

"Wha- I mean... well..." Natsu said panicking and Blushing a little

_'Natsu, please no! Say 'no'!' Lucy cried in thought._

"Sure! I never thought you'll ask me that, I mean I like you, a lot or should I say I love you?" Natsu ask but more like teasing._  
_

_'That's... No way...! I thought, I thought, I thought he loves me! Then... I- my thought was wrong!' Lucy cried in head.  
_

Lucy walk the to Natsu and slap him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu ask

"That" She started. A tear falling down "that was for being idiot bastard!" Lucy yelled then run out the guild while more tears falling down her cheek.

The guild was silent after that.

* * *

She rushed to her apartment, slamming her the door behind her and crashed to the bed.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool!" She yelled _'Why do all my loved once always go's away or love some else? Why can't they just stay with me?!'_

**At the guild_  
_**

"What was that for" Natsu ask rubbing his left cheek.**  
**

"I know that Natsu is an idiot but never thought he has no brain" Gray whisper to Gajeel

"He has no brain from the start" Gajeel whisper back

"I heard that Ice hole, Iron head!" Natsu yelled across the table

"Didn't you know? Natsu?" ask Juvia

"Huh? know what?" Natsu ask confusedly

"Lucy like's you!" Erza answer

"I like her too!" Natsu said everyone was silent. Lisana was about cry "I like you too," Natsu told Erza, she was blushing then about to hit him when continue "I like Mira, Levy, Cana, Juvia and jii-chan, the whole guild!"

"Once an idiot becomes an idiot their idiot forever" Gray said

"Once a stripper becames a stripper they'll be a stripper and a pervert forever" Natsu said back

"Why you bastard!" Gray yelled

"It's your-" natsu was cut off

"Stop fighting!" Erza said trying to stop the two "So Natsu you did know that Lucy Like- wait no Loved you?"

"Wha- WHAT? What heck are you talking about?! Lucy, like me?! were just best friends!"

"Well, apparently not! You don't act like a friend to her, you act more then a friend!" Gray said

"But why did she get mad?" Natsu ask

"Your not Idiot" told Gajeel

"Because she was jealous of Lisana and you." Cana said

Natsu thought for a second.

"Is he thinking" Levy ask

"What are you talking about? him thinking? you gatta be kidding me!" Gajeel told Levy

"But really does he have a brain?" ask Jellal

Natsu thought deeply, thinking what he had done in the pass. _'Who love I do love better?! Lisana or Lucy?! Whatever, I'll just do this like this: It bit dog sh*t you are now it!_

_IT=__Lucy_

_Bit=__Lisana_

_Dog=Lucy  
_

_St*t=__Lisana_

_You=Lucy  
_

_Are =Lisana  
_

_Now=Lucy  
_

_It=Lisana  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

So I love Lisana better? Of course I do! I'm dating her!_  
_

"Natsu who do you pick?" Lisana ask "Me or Lucy?"

"umm, You of course!" Natsu said with a happy tone that made Lisana brighten up

"I love you Natsu!" Lisana said, then hug Natsu.

Everyone was happy in the guild was except for Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy.

* * *

The next day Lucy wasn't at the guild and also the next day of that. Everyone one was really worried Levy thought Lucy had maybe Killed herself, but of course Gajeel said that Lucy would not go that far. They were planing to go to her house but Erza said maybe give her sometime.

Erza would know that Lucy maybe need time the last time she was hurt because of love was after Oracion six, Jellal was thrown in jail. She thought that she would never see him again. Lucy just needed sometime to think.

But the day after that, she wasn't at the guild either, and the day after that.

The next day was the fifth day Lucy didn't come to the guild, but someone else did.

This guy would always come to Fairy tail. Him and his partner.

* * *

**Hint hint, nadodge nadodge: This guy's has two partners (It's a boy by the way)! One of his partner has a another partner!**

**There with be a poll of pairings you can choose!  
**

**P.S review! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New Hope

**Thank you the Faves and follows! I was really nervous! Thanks again awesome reviewers!**

**smiles **

**Just Maybe Chapter 2**

* * *

The door was kicked really hard by Sting Eucliffe with his exceed Lector, next to him.

Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it probably from his dragon, Weissiogia. His Sabertooth's White Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Fire bastard get over here and I'll beat your butt again!"

P.S he's an ignorant teen.

"Last time I cheeked I defeated you!" Natsu said.

Sting smirked "It was a tie!" _'Why is she not here today?_

And also there's Rogue Cheney and his exceed Frosch.

Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox eyes. He also has a sword on the back of his hips, probably from Skiadrum, his dragon.

"The shadow is so cold today" Gajeel said.

"I'm not looking for a fight" Rogue said.

"Too bad! Hey Pinky! Gonna fight?"

"Shut up Iron head!" Natsu throw his fist at Sting then Sting dodge it. Then Sting punch Natsu's stomach while Natsu coughed blood he turned and punch sting's face (A/N: Not his face!).

* * *

**Lucy at the apartment**

Lucy was sitting on her bed her knees were tuck in and hugging it. It was 6:00 the sun was setting her emotionless face was pail because of crying her eyes red were puffy.

_'The rent was due 2 days ago, maybe I should go out?'_ Lucy thought.

She has not eaten for four day or even leave her bed! She not Lucy anymore, Lucy was always happy and and brighten people's life. Natsu and Happy would always make fun of or trick her then she would yell at them, this was the second time Lucy had such a emotionless and lifeless face and body.

"Ne, Lucy! You have to pay up!" Yelled the Landlord "I'll give you 3 more days If you don't pay you loss the apartment!"

Lucy heard her but didn't answer. Then finally the Landlord walk away from the door.

"I'll go back to the guild tomorrow. Maybe they'll like the new me better..." She thought _'Or maybe not.'_

* * *

**At the guild same day**

"So they pass out just like that..." Bisca said.

"Oh-uh" Erza said in agreement.

Master walk between Bisca and Ezra.

"Anyhow throw them out the guild in closing in 10 min!" master said blushing, looking up 'they'd got cute ones.. hehee' he thought.

"Wait I'll take Natsu back to his house" Lisana said lifting Natsu's right arm.

"Have fun Lisana~!" Mira said in teasing voice.

"Mira-nee!"

"And levy take Gajeel~" Mra whispered at Levy's ear.

"Mira, it's not like that!" Levy said blushing madly.

"What about the other two?" ask Gray.

"Throw 'em out. They are nor from Fairy tail so we can't take responsibilities for them." Masters said.

"But Master, we just can't leave them! I know they outsiders but still!" Erza said.

"Where would they stay, though? No one would want a tiger!" Master said.

"They could stay in the infirmary, Master. Then tomorrow they can leave." Mira said.

"Fine, I allow it." Master Makarov said

Pulling Sting's collar, Erza drag him in the infirmary room, while Elfman carried Rogue like a sac of rice. Gray carried the two sleeping exceed.

* * *

**Lucy**

It was a around 11:40 o'clock almost at midnight when Lucy woke up, she thought it would ok if she go to the guild as a practice. 'Just a pratice no one will be there. A practice for tomorrow.'

Lucy walk off the bed and went to change. She felt a weird while walking since she wasn't eaten and walk. She almost fell but was caught by the chair. She went in the kitchen and took a banana and yogart. Eat and left the kitchen. She went back to her bedroom and change.

* * *

**At the guild 11:55 o'clock**

"Oi, Sting wake up!" Rogue said trying to wake him up.

"Sting-kun we're in the Fairy tail guild! We better get out of here!" Lector said

"Frosh think so too!"

Sting opened his eyes when he heard 'we're in the Fairy tail guild' "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a wake! Let's go!"

"Wait!"

"What is it, Rogue?" ask Sting

"I have to go piss." Rogue said with a poker face, as always.

Sting raise an eyebrow "Ok."

Sting wanted to get out if here, fast. Because it smells too fairy. He hates this place, he just wants to destroy this guild, destroy Natsu, the salamander. He hated it! When he was defeated 3 months ago in GMG, even if their guild won, even if sodertooth won, it wasn't enough! He needs revenge.

Suddenly, Sting heard someone walk to the guild, it was coming closer and closer. He was about to go where Rogue is but it was to late.

"Who's there?" the person ask.

_'Damn!' _Sting didn't want to get in to trouble but he'll just tell the Fairy tail mages left them in the imfirmary.

"The Fa-" Sting was cut off

**Lucy p.o.v**

When I was walking in guild I heard someone.

"Who's there?" I ask. The person didn't answer.

"Are you a robber?" I ask again.

**Normal**

"No, I'm not actually it's the other way around, we-" Again he was cut off but this time it wasn't Lucy.

"Oi, Sting! Let's get out of here, if someone finds us we're dead!" Rogue yelled 15 feet away from sting.

"Robbery!" Lucy yelled.

"You'd got it wrong!" Sting yelled in worried 'Way to go, Rogue!'

"Sting how that?! are you hitting on someone again?!" Rogue ask.

"Damn you! that's not it! She thinks we're robbing this stupid guild!"

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy cast.

"A Celestial mage?!"

"It's... Lucy." Sting said calmly.

"Loki, take them out!" Lucy command.

"For you my love, I'll do it!" Loki the playboy said.

"Rogue! Take care of him, I'll taker of the girl!"

Rogue smiled. He know Sting would say.

"Sorry but you won't be lying a finger on my Lucy" Loki said in his 'cool' voice.

"'Your' Lucy?" Ask Sting, raising an eyebrow.

Loki was about charge at Sting when Rogue butted in.

"I'm your opponent." Rogue said. "And you don't own Lucy."

Loki and Rogue throw punches and kicks at each other.

"Open gat-"

Sting throw Lucy's key and graded her two hands and pinned her to the hall.

"As I was trying to say: the Fairy tail stupid mages put us in the infirmary. We just woke up. The are not robbing this guild!"

"Then who are you?"

**12:00 o'clock**

"Sting of sodertooth." Sting smirk, "You blushing?"

"Let go! and no I'm not!"

"Tsk" Sting let go of her hand. "Why are you here?"

"Umm that's my question!"

"Fought with salamander passed out and... wait did he win the match?!" Sting ask to Lucy.

"How would I know..." Lucy swetdrop. Lucy just realize that Rogue and Loki were still fighting. Loki was about punch Rogue and Rogue was to kick Loki when Lucy call out "Hey guy's you can stop fighting!" Loki pause and didn't punch Rogue but Rogue kicked Loki's face.

"I told you to stop!" Lucy yelled at Rogue.

Sting was laughing his head off.

"My foot was in midair." Said Rogue talking back.

"You have stop it like Loki did!" Lucy argue.

"Like I said my foot was in midair so I couldn't stop it!"

"Whatever, you guy's have to leave!" Lucy said.

"Where would we go?" Ask Lector.

"Find a hotel or something!"

"One question: why are here at midnight?" Ask Rogue.

"Practice..." she answer.

"Practice what?" Ask Rogue.

"You said 'one question'!" She said then stuck her tongue out then left.

"One weird girl..." Lector said.

"You got that right!" Sting agreed.

"Frosh think so too!" Frosh said as he (A/N: or is he a girl? not sure... sorry) lift his paw up.

**Lucy p.o.v **

What was that?! Why's my face heating up when I was talking with the two?! Whatever... It's should be nothing special...

* * *

**Sorry I have to spot there! I'll update soon, though!**

**P.S Review!**

**Thank you! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Is it a confession?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail. If I do I will make Lucy the god.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Is it a confession? **

**Normal**

Lucy woke up at 10 in the morning. _'Today's the day.'_ She thought then sighed. She brushed her teeth and hair. She wore a very cute skirt but her top was an mature shirt.

* * *

Lucy walk in the guild feeling a little nervous. _'What should I do? Take a job and leave? No, that's a little to suspicious.'_ _What do I use to do when I walk in the guild? Think. Think. To the bar!' _She thought.

Lucy stop her trail to the job quest then turned to the bar. It's was obvious that there's something wrong with her.

"Hey Mira." Lucy greeted.

"Lucy where have you been?!" Mira ask.

"We thought you'll never coming back!"

"Happy what are you talking about? Where would I go?" Lucy ask Happy.

"Well, Natsu and Lisana...are like..." Erza said.

"Are you ok with it?" Gray ask.

"Well about that I ha-!" Lucy was cut off by a certain someone kick the door open hard.

"Hey where's that Sting?! The fight's not over yet!" Natsu yelled loud enough for everyone in the guild to here.

"He wasn't here this morning." Lisana said. Then kissed Natsu on the cheek. "You passed out lastnight that I have to bring you home." Lisana said blushing.

"Oh and Lucy's back!" Lisana said dropping the lovey-dobby moment.

Natsu looked around the guild, he didn't see her. he tried again, there he found the blonde haired mage.

_'Ok, Lucy you can do this! Don't be scared! come on move your legs! You have to tell him!' _Lucy stared walking towards Natsu. Lucy has a very straight face yet not a serious one like Erza has sometimes.

"Yo Lucy! Where have you been?" Ask Natsu.

"Can we... talk?" Lucy ask him, not answering his question.

"Sure..."

Everyone was looking to them, They knew what Lucy was doing. To win him back. Lucy wants Natsu back. Everyone in the guild, they knew Lucy had and still loves Natsu.

"That Blondie..." Laxus said.

* * *

"So what's it?" Natsu ask.

"Natsu did you ever know I've always loved you?" Lucy ask.

"Lucy I already have girlfriend..." Natsu said trying make Lucy do what he thinks what she's about to do.

"I've always loved you... since the first time I meet you!"

"Lucy..." Natsu said worriedly.

"But I thought that love was just as a 'friend love,' but when... When you saved me from falling off the sky prison, I thought maybe I could at lease hope a little..."

Lucy's were eyes covered by her hair, so Natsu can't what kind of emotion put on her face, sad, nervous, happy or embarrass.

"Stop it Lucy..." Natsu said looking away.

"Natsu please. Give 5 minutes please!" Lucy convince.

"3 minutes... talk."

_'Lucy is just best friend. Why would she love this much?! It doesn't make sense!'_

"After the Phantom, you stared saving quite few times, then at the Oracion six after beat defeated Angel, you needed help because you were falling off the waterfall. I grad your hands and fell with you." Natsu started blushing at the last sentences Lucy said.

"I didn't know weather was it your fire dragon slayer magic or was it me who was in heat."

Natsu slam his hand on the table, hearing the loud bang he said, "LUCY STOP IT WERE JUST BEST FRIENDS!"

"To you but you more then a best friend to me." Lucy said back.

"I, myself... Don't have that kind of feelings for you, Lucy." Natsu said clossing his eyes hard.

The whole guild was watching theme, word for word.

"I knew you say that." Lucy said letting small laugh. "But you really want me to not love you anymore, just... we'll just be normal like before?" Lucy ask calmly.

"Yeah, that's what I want! We're going to be friends like before!" Natsu said in a happy vioce.

"No. What I meant is that like before we met. Before I joined this giuld, Fairy tail. Before I met you in Harujion Town." Lucy said with devil look in her eyes. _'Stop it! Don't come out!' 'Look I've been inside of you for 7 years! Damn it! Stupid kid, stop! let me out!'_

"What? What the hell are you saying?!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"You didn't hear what I said? I said we will be like be-"

"Damn, I heard you! But why are going this far?! I thought you love Fairy tail?!" Natsu was mad. _'Why would she leave me?! Wait, what?'_

"The main reason why I wanted to join was because Fairy tail was a care free guild, they don't care what other people think of them... they just do whatever they want. But after I met you, I realize there's another reason why I should keep going, to make you love me. But in the end I lost," Lucy looked at Lisana. Lisana turn away trying to avoid Lucy. Lucy walk up to Natsu and said, "Kiss me." Lucy ordered to Natsu.

Lisana look at them again. "Wah-?" Was all she can say.

Lucy's mouth moved again to say something, Natsu's eyes widen.

* * *

"Hey Rogue, do you regret killing your dragon?" Sting ask.

"Why are you bringing that up now?" Rogue ask back.

"I don't know... Just wondering." Sting whispered.

"I don't regret it but I do miss them." Rogue answered the question.

* * *

**Sorry short Chapter but next time I'll make it long! In the scale of 1 to 10 how not do you hate Minerva? Mines is 11!**

**Next Chapter spoiler:**

"What are you talking about? Are yo serious? STOP IT! THERE'S NO WAY!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll give you 2 chooses, if you kiss me I'll leave. Or don't kiss me and I will not leave."

**P.S Review!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: It was my fault

**Hey~! I also made another story called Such An Evil Liar Trickster, Lucy! I recommend it to the people who likes evil Lucys!  
**

**Chapter 4 -  
**

* * *

"It was my fault that Lisana left to Edolas."

"What are you talking about?! Are you serious?!" Natsu yelled. _'What the hell is Lucy saying?!'_

"I'm not joking." Lucy said, looking away. "I'll give you 2 chooses, if you kiss me I'll leave. Or don't kiss me and I will not leave."

Natsu put his hands to her shoulders. "STOP IT! THERE'S JUST NO WAY! It was because of the Anima!" Natsu shouted at her.

"I knew about the Anima was around the Earth. And the clear spot to take someone to Edolas was at the bottom of that cliff, where Elfman throw her. Mistogan was not there at that time, he was some where else."

"What?! You mean it was your..." Lisana said not continuing.

"Your fault that Lisana left..." Natsu finished.

"I did it to make you mine." Lucy declared. "Ne, Natsu. Just maybe... Do you think you can love me?"

Natsu walk up to Lucy and-

_-Slap!-_

"How can you say that?! Huh?!" Natsu yelled."It was you who sent the mission for Lisana's team, right?!"

"Y-yes." Lucy was shacking, scared that Natsu might not want her.

"Lucy..." Natsu said calmly than kissed her.

Everyone was shocked about that. Lisana started crying and Mira.

"Mnh..." Lucy moaned.

After half a minute Natsu pulled away.

"Got out of this guild." He said angrily. "I don't ever want to see you agian!"

Lucy smiled sadly. "I understand, thank you for everything."

Natsu ran out of the guild as fast as he can, not wanting to watch Lucy cry or take the guild mark off her.

He loved Lucy and he still does but... but he also loves Lisana.

But he already made him decision.

To let go of her and love his first love.

"Lucy..."

* * *

"It was your fault..." Mira said.

"Mira-san, I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING WAS YOUR FAULT!" Mira change at her Santa soul: Sitri and attacked at Lucy.

"AHHGHAA!" Lucy screamed. Lucy's eyes were close, hard. Than everyone gang up on her and Lucy up. Iron, water swords, ice, 3 take over users, smoke, plant, wood, cards fairy magics. Everyone was using their magic as if they want to kill Lucy.

_'It hurt so much!' 'It hurts right? Keep screaming!' 'I mustn't..! But it hurts like I want to..._' Lucy smiled evilly_ 'Realize you, Monster.'  
_

Lucy's eyes opened with golden eyes. She sent a shockwave to everyone but master took to the full hit, defending everyone.

"Master! Are you ok?!" Erza ask worriedly, running the master.

Lucy was still screaming. She's either still hurt or maybe because of the monster taking over her body. Than stop and smirked.

"Hey," Lucy with gold eyes started at everyone, her voice was pretty cold. "Don't touch me with your filthy magic." She ordered shot a very cold glare.

"You-you! It was your fault!" Elfman shouted pointing a damn finger at Lucy's body.

"Oh, that's right it's my fault. If I didn't do it than someone else would have gone to Edolas." Lucy with golden eyes smirk.

"But why does it have to be Lisana?!" Levi ask.

"Ahh Levi-chan~ Do you wish that Lisana didn't go and me not joining this guild?" Lucy with golded eyes was smirking

"That's... well..." Levi was shacking. She was happy to meet Lucy at first but Lisana was like a sister to her. "Yeah..." Levi mumbled.

"What I didn't hear you~!" Lucy heard that but She wants to hear it clearly, The real Lucy heard it too.

"I said, I wish not to meat you and Lisana staying hear!" Levi shouted.

Lucy's right eye started watering, everyone saw that, she was crying but her right eye wasn't teary. And now that everyone realized it, Lucy's left eye is covered with her bangs and not sure weather was it gold or something else because it look pretty dark not gold.

"LUCY, STOP CRYING! DAMN IT!" Lucy yelled at herself. "Stop it!" Lucy was covering or rather yelling at her left eye, She looked so pissed.

Everyone watch her like she was crazy. She was to busy yelling at herself everyone took the chance to attack once again.

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sunlight shining brightly on her flawless face. She sat up on the bed no thing in mind.

..

...

...

...

...

"Where am I?" She ask to herself.

"In my bedroom." Said the man straight forward.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Who are you?" Ask Lucy.

"Don't you remember? Your were at the bar. And I was in the bar. You we're drinking and so I was. We d*rty dance together, making I big scene." The man said with a blond hair trying to make her remember.

"Oh." Lucy replied. She was thinking hard but can't remember anything the man said.

"So, you remember! But I can't... Maybe because it never happened..."

"What the heck?! What happen really?!" Lucy said ready to 'Lucy kick' him.

"Geez, calm down i was just joking. The name's Sting. Sting Eucliffe." Sting introduce himself. "Don't you remember me? We just saw each other 4 days ago!"

"Oh the annoying Sting, yeah I remember." Lucy said with a boring tune. _'Wait... 3 days ago? I just...'_ Lucy's eyes widen and tears coming out. She just remembered what happened.

"H-hey! I was just joking about the bar thing and nothing happened!" Sting said, trying to comfort Lucy.

"N-no it's not that it- *wahh*!" Lucy was crying on Sting's chest.

""Than what is it?" Sting ask. Sting was confuse, _'What happened?!' _was the only thing in his mind.

"Natsu, everyone hates me!" Lucy cried.

"What?! Why would anyone hate such a lovely girl like you?!" Sting shouted.

"Wha?"

Sting just realize what he just said, he was pretty much blushing.

"Can you repeat that?" Lucy ask.

"I- well... I said your..." Sting's heart was beating Loudly. "_.Lovely .._" He mumbled.

"What I can't hear you?"

"I SAID YOU A 'LOVELY GIRL', OK BLONDIE?!" He yelled and got up.

Lucy smirked evily at Sting who was walking away. "Where are you going, bye boy?" Ask Lucy.

"Gonna take a shower, annoying blondie"

"How many weeks has it been since you took a shower, Stingy bee?"

"Just 3. Why?" Sting smiked. "Do you like how I smell?"

"I was just joking are you kidding me?!"

"Geez, can't you take a joke?!"

* * *

**Sorry have to stop there! But finally it's StiCy time, maybe... I'm still not sure if it should be StiCy is the end... should it be NaLu? but I really love StiCy... but at the same time, I also love NaLu... The winner was Sting x Lucy though...  
**

**Well whatever, let's see in the end! ^-^**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Can I stay here?

**Thanks! **

**Sorry I have not updated for awhile, I was grounded :(!  
**

**Here's the**** chapter**** 3!**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

"Hey wake up!" shouted Sting.

"Hey shut up!" Lucy yelled back, throwing the pillow at Sting.

Lucy was in a bedroom one side was spotless and the other side where Lucy was sleeping was dirty. Clothes hanging around. Bowl of cereal on the floor. Papers everywhere.

"Why you, blondie!"

"Don't call me 'blondie' when your blond too, Stingy!"

"Don't call me Stingy!"

"Than don't call me blondie!" Lucy put a smirk on.

Sting thought for a second.

"So...?"

"Guess not gonna happen, Blondie."

"Idiot." Was all Lucy can say.

"How come am I an idiot?!" Sting ask.

"Don't you get it? It's because you are one!"

"Hey! Both stupid annoying blonds, shut up." Rogue yelled walking in the bed room.

"Rogue?" Ask Lucy.

"You remember him but not me?!"

"Yeah so?" Lucy ask lifting an eyebrow.

"That's mean! Your hurting my feelings!"

"It's because Lucy likes me." Rogue teased. He put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, facing Sting and beside Lucy.

"Um what?! W-what are you talking about?!" Lucy shouted at Rogue blushing madly.

"Now, now. If Lucy were to like you, she would say 'yes'." Sting said. He drag Lucy next to himself, put his 2 arms around her and hugged her from the back. "But she didn't. That means she might like me."

"What?! Stop this stupid conversion!" Lucy yell at the two.

"It's a 'might' Sting!" Rogue pulled Lucy back at him.

"It might be a 'might', but a 'might' might be a 'yes'!" Sting smirked pulling Lucy back to him.

"But than again, Sting. A 'might' might also be a 'no'! " Rogue smirked back at sting.

The two idiots kept yelled at each other how 'might' can be a 'yes' or a 'no'. Lucy was getting pissed.

Ok, really pissed. She was getting really dizzy by the 2 idiots pulling her back and fort.

"But if a 'might' is a 'yes' and a 'no' than wh-" Sting was cut off by a single foot that kick him really hard.

"Owww!"

"That's what you get sti-!" Poor Rogue got a Lucy kick...

Lucy smiled sweetly as Mira. "But a 'might' might also be death, right?"

With that sweet smile and a deadly aura around her, she was no angel or a human. A devil if you want to know.

"Hai!" Both the idiot answered.

"Good."

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner!" Lucy shouted.

"You eat a lot, you have not eaten' for 3 day, right?" Rogue ask.

"She eats like a pig." Sting commented.

"Excuse me?" Lucy questioned Sting.

"You should be." Sting smirked.

"You eat like a hungry bear!"

"But your look like a Hippo face!"

"You look like a donkey ass!"

"You didn't just said that, Blondie!"

"What if I did, Stingy?" Lucy said, asking for a fight.

_'Didn't think that Lucy would recover so fast. After seeing her like she was about to died on that second... What happened to her?!" _Rogue thought.

"Your so asking for it!" Sting stared tickling Lucy.

"Now, stop it Donkey ass, Hippo face. Donkey ass, down. Hippo face, go take a bath." Rogue ordered.

"You got it, Hippo ass." Lucy and Sting said at the same time.

"Worst than Hippo face and Donkey ass, hehhee." Lucy said.

"You'd got that right, Hippo face."

"Thanks, Donkey ass."

* * *

"Lucy seemed to be a lot better now."

"You mean so much much much much better?"

"You get the point, Donkey ass."

"But your right, Hippo ass..."

(Flash back)

_3 days ago..._

_"We better get back or Minerva will get mad!" Sting hurried.  
_

_"It's your fault you kept flirting with the girls in town. This is not even our town." Rogue was running as fast as he could with sting, Lector and Frosh were flying. They could hear the fan girls was screaming, yelling and running after the two._

_"You can't blame you for having such an awesomely good and hot face and body. And you too Rogue why do you think they were yelling your name?" _

_"..."_

_When they got in the forest, Sting and Rouge smelled blood, tears and a devil- ish fainted aura._

_"Do you smell it, Rouge?"_

_"Yeah, it's coming near the river!" _

_"Let's check it out!" Lector said.  
_

_"Frosh think so too." Frosh agreed._

_The moon light was really bright, wind was fresh but the only problem is that when they found a female lying down on the ground. _

_She looked like she was dead._

_But she was crying so probably she's not dead._

_Her feet were really red, it looked like she was running away from someone or something.  
_

_She was full on blood everywhere._

_"Miss, are you ok?" _

_The smell of blood and tears made the two dragon slayers not to remember who this mysterious female is._

_"She's injured, don't touch her so wildly!" Rouge warned._

_"Geez, I know! Let's take her home and mix her." Sting said then lifting her up._

_But then the female pushed him away._

_They could not see her eyes because of her hair's shadow._

_"Don't touch me! Please! Don't bring me back to that place!" She screamed._

_"Wha-What?!"_

_Tears were falling down her cheeks, it was like a river._

_Shaking her head, she covered her face by her hands. _

_"I don't want to see them anymore! And I sure they don't ever want see me ever again!"_

_She was screaming like hell!  
_

_Yelling that she doesn't want to go back 'that' place._

_About 10 minutes later, she passed out._

_"Let's bring her back."_

_"Yeah."_

_Sting lifted the female, reveling who she was, Sting's eyes widen._

_"Lu- Luc-" Sting was trying to say her name but it won't come out properly._

_"What is it Sting? Come on!"_

_"Rouge... Come here!" Sting shouted calling Rouge back.  
_

_Once Rouge saw her face, Rouges most emosional face was shown._

_"No way- But how?"_

_"Have will ask her why when she wakes up."_

(End of flash back)

"We have to ask her, sting."

"No! I refuse to tell her!" Sting shouted.

"Tell her what?" Lucy asked, just coming out the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"I have a question," Lucy stared.

"What is it?"

"How did you find me?" Lucy glared coldly.

"Er... umm... that's..."

"We kinda... er... Found you in the forest..." Rouge whispered.

"In the forest?" Lucy asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"What was I like when you found me? I mean... I don't remember anything."

"Blood... all over you."

Sting didn't want Lucy to know what she was like.

For some reason, it hurts to see her like almost dieing.

"You were crying..."

"I don't remember... Did I look different?! Tell me!" Lucy demanded.

"No, but you smelled so different."

"You know Lucy, you should go back to your guild they mi-" Rouge thught but he was cut off.

"No! NO! Don't bring me back to that place! Please!" Lucy shouted.

"You know what? That's the same thing what you said when we found you." Sting said.

"Whatever, but I'm not going back!"

"Where would you go if your not going back?" Rouge asked.

"She can stay here and join our guild!" Sting yelled in excitement.

"If you don't mind... can I?" Lucy asked shyly.

Sting smirked, Rouge knew what it means.

"What did you say?"

"Can I sta-?"

"What?"

"Can I sta-?"

"What did you say?"

Rouge walked away, he knew what will happen next, sadly.

"CAN I STA-?"

"what did y-"

Lucy smacked him, "Shut up, Donkey ass! Can I stay here?!"

"Way to ask someone to stay in their house." Sting whispered.

"Heard ya."

"Don't care."

"Niether do I!"

"Fine, you can in here! But you sleep outside!"

"Not staying anymore."

"Wait! Wait wait! You sleep on my bed."

Lucy blushed, "Umm..."

"And I'll sleep with Rouge."

"WHAT?!"

Sting smirked, "Kidding. Where should I sleep, Lucy?"

Sting touched Lucy's cheek, then to her chin.

Lucy was blushing madly. "Um, that's... Well,"

"Well, what?"

"On the couch."

Sting's face turned from teasing Lucy to a boring face.

"Oh."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll update soon as possible! I was grounded and my parents are cutting down my computer time! :(**

**Please review!**


End file.
